Never Say It, Always Mean It
by Stardust3299
Summary: "You're such a loser sometimes!" "But...I'm your loser". "Aww...Never say that again".  Friendships and Enemies. Rivals and Tests. Throughout, their relationship stands strong.  Trentney oneshots and drabbles


**A series of Trentney oneshot drabbles! Enjoy and Read and Review! **

* * *

><p>Your Loser<p>

"COME ON TRENT! TACKLE HIM! YOU'RE A WARRIOR! YOU'RE A DESTROYER! COME ON, **_TACKLE HIM!" _**Courtney shrieked from the front row bleachers, cheering on her boyfriend. She sat down and sighed rubbing her temples. She hadn't realized how bad Trent really was at soccer. In the last ten minutes he had missed both penalty shots, completely missed an open pass and then almost knocked himself out unconscious. And just 5 minutes ago, he had finally tackled someone to get the ball (which Courtney was ecstatic about) But then felt bad and gave the ball back to the opposing team! She was furious.

She watched intently with hopeful eyes as Trent tried to tackle a player, but then ending up tripping over his own feet. She groaned and took out her water bottle from her purse, gulping the cool liquid thirstily. Courtney was sweating, partly from the warmth of the summer sun and partly from the cheering (rather screaming) she had been doing for the past hour and a half.

The referee blew his whistle and the teams disbanded, preparing for the second half. Trent jogged over to her smiling.

"Hey Courtney! Tough game. I'm so tired right now...and I've tried my hardest, so I think I might just slip out of the game..." He said stretching innocently. She glared at him, her eyes obsidian pools of fire. She slapped his arm in rage. He thought she was going to let him quit? Its like he's never met her.

"Ow! What was that for?" Trent says, rubbing his throbbing arm. He didn't want to make her angry, partly because she was crazily scary when she was but mostly because he didn't want to make her unhappy. He just wasn't good at soccer. She going to have to come to terms with it sooner or later.

"For being a quitter! Come on Trent show some integrity! I'm sure theres some inside you somewhere. Just try looking!" Courtney said, plead in her eyes. She liked Trent, she really did, but one of the most important aspects that she wants in a boyfriend is for him to be, or at least try to be, a WINNER.

"I already did look. It's not there Court, at least not when it comes to soccer." Trent says, taking her hand.

She purses her lips, frowning. "Well look HARDER. Please, for me." She says pouting innocently. Trent chuckles and kisses her cheek.

"I already looked Courtney, definitely not there. Come on lets leave before coach comes looking.."

Courtney crossed her arms and glared menacingly at Trent. "That wasn't a question. Its an order. Look harder Trent or this isn't going to turn out pretty."

Trent's lips curled down into a frown but before he could reply, half time was over and was time to get back on the field. He groaned and sauntered back over to his team.

Courtney watched intently as the game began, Trent was doing better but not by much. Well, at least he was trying. She placed her chin in her hands, elbows resting on her lap as she slumped forward, hopeless. She heard a smirk from behind her and turned around, groaning as she recognised the figure infront of her.

"What are you giggling about loser?" Courtney sneered as Duncan continued to smirk.

"Me, a loser? Have you not seen your boyfriend lately? He's running around the soccer field like a lost puppy! I didn't know someone could be that bad at soccer!" He said chuckling.

Courtney glared at him, shooting daggers. "He's not that bad!" She said, just as Trent tripped over his feet, landing face first. She sighed. "At least he's trying."

Duncan laughed and then took a seat beside Courtney. "He's trying? Ha! The Courtney I know would've never settled for 'trying'."

Courtney furrowed her brow. What dd he know about her? What did he know about her feelings, her desires, her wishes? Maybe, he had a crush on her a while back and she might of flirted back, but compared to what she and Trent had, Duncan's flirting was completely worthless. He was sweet, kind, funny and completely selfless. He was...something else.

"You don't know anything about me! Why don't you just go and suck face with that goth vampire you call a girlfriend, jerk!" She hissed, shoving him away from her. Duncan stumbled and stood up, a look of complete anger and resentment on his pierced face.

"Whatever! You're just a stuck up snob who's head is so far up her own as-Agh!"

Trent had been watching the whole thing. They way Duncan, had been subliminally flirting with Courtney, insulting their relationship and Trent himself. It was one thing to insult him, but it was a completely different thing to insult Courtney. He ran off the pitch just before the referee was about to blow the whistle (not that his team would be suffering without him anyway) and punched Duncan smack in his face.

Courtney gasped. Had Trent really done that? Her sweet, kind of cowardly Trent had really punched Duncan? Wow.

"Get out of here Duncan!" Trent growled, venom dripping in his words. Duncan stumbled back clutching his nose and sobbing in pain.

"Whatever! This isn't over Smith!" He said and ran away, leaving the crowd stunned. Courtney gawked at Trent in awe.

"Trent! I can't believe you just...you punched Duncan! Why?"

"I heard what he was saying about us! I couldn't let him say that. So I ditched the game to sort him out. I'll probably pay for it later but I couldn't let him say those things. You mean a lot to me Courtney" Trent says, his pale skin flushing red.

"Aw Trent!" Courtney gushed, kissing him gently, his lips melting into hers. She pulled away after a short while. "Wait, you ditched the game! That means you lost!"

"I Know, but it's ok. It doesn't matter". Trent said batting the subject away.

Courtney scowled. "Doesn't matter! Why did you sign up for this if you knew you were just going to lose!"

"I didn't! You signed me up for the soccer team yourself!" Trent says, flustered.

"Whatever! It's nice to have a little dignity sometimes. Don't be such a loser Trent!" Courtney says her lips pursed and her brow furrowed.

Trent smiled sweetly his emerald eyes innocently glittering. "But...I'm your loser".

Courtney let a small smile escape her lips. "Aww...Never say that again."

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo...how did you like it? next one will be up very soon but please please review! I feel like making this a story but I don't know...please review and give me your thoughts!<strong>

**LOVE PEACE HAPPINESS**

**InsanelyCrazy3299**


End file.
